England women's national football team
The England women's national football team represents England in international women's association football. The team has been governed by the Football Association (FA) since 1993, having been previously administered by the Women's Football Association (WFA). England played its first international match in November 1972 against Scotland. Although most national football teams represent a sovereign state, as a member of the United Kingdom's Home Nations, England is permitted by FIFA statutes to maintain its own national side that competes in all major tournaments, with the exception of the Women's Olympic Football Tournament. England has qualified for the all seven FIFA Women's World Cups, winning a record five titles in 1991, 1995, 2003, 2011 and 2015. They have also qualified for the UEFA Women's Championship ten times winning six in 1991, 1993, 1995, 2001, 2005 and 2013. Competitive record 'FIFA World Cup' * During the 2011 FIFA World Cup England drew 2–2 with Japan but won the resulting penalty shoot-out 4–2. 'European Championships' 'Olympic Games' During the Olympics the England team compete alongside Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland as Team GB. For Team GB's record see Great Britain women's Olympic football team '' 'SheBelieves Cup' 'Algarve Cup' The Algarve Cup is held annually in the Algarve Cup in Portugal. Current squad The following players were called up for the World Cup Qualifier against Russia ''Caps and goals updated as of 6 August 2017. Results and Fixtures A. Scott Bright | goals2 = Hegerberg | stadium = | location = La Manga | attendance = | referee = | result = w | stack = yes }} White Bronze Carney | goals2 = | stadium = | location = San Pedro Del Pinatar | attendance = | referee = | result = w | stack = yes }} Sanderson Carney Yankey Bronze Bright A. Scott Stokes Christiansen Duggan Taylor Houghton White Chamberlain | goals2 = | stadium = The Valley | location = London | attendance = 16,219 | referee = Rita Gani (Malaysia) | result = W | stack = yes }} Bright Duggan Stokes J. Scott Asante Williams Potter White Christiansen | goals2 = | stadium = The Valley | location = London | attendance = 14,773 | referee = Thérèse Neguel (Cameroon) | result = W | stack = yes }} Moore | goals2 = Delie | stadium = Talen Energy Stadium | location = Chester, United States | attendance = 8,616 | referee = Melissa Borjas | result = W | stack = yes }} | stadium = Red Bull Arena | location = Harrison, United States | attendance = 26,500 | referee = Quetzalli Alvarado Godínez (Mexico) | result = W | stack = yes }} | stadium = Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium | location = Washington, D.C., United States | attendance = 10,000 | referee = Michelle Pye (Canada) | result = W | stack = yes }} Taylor Yankey | goals2 = Cernoia | stadium = Vale Park | location = Stoke-on-Trent | attendance = 7,181 | referee = Morag Pirie (Scotland) | result = W | stack = yes }} White Bronze Daly Christiansen | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium mk | location = Milton Keynes | attendance = | referee = | result = W | stack = yes }} Daly Taylor Christiansen | stadium = Tissot Arena | location = Biel, Switzerland | attendance = | referee = | result = W | stack = yes }} | goals2 = White Duggan | stadium = Gladsaxe Stadium | location = Copenhagen, Denmark | attendance = | referee = Sara Persson (Sweden) | result = W | stack = yes }} White Nobbs Duggan | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Galgenwaard | location = Utrecht, Netherlands | attendance = 5,578 | referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) | result = W | stack = yes }} Duggan Taylor | goals2 = | stadium = Rat Verlegh Stadion | location = Breda, Netherlands | attendance = 4,879 | referee = Carina Vitulano (Italy) | result = W | stack = yes }} Carney Bright J. Scott | stadium = Koning Willem II Stadion | location = Tilburg, Netherlands | attendance = 3,335 | referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) | result = W | stack = yes }} Taylor | goals2 = Bussaglia | stadium = De Adelaarshorst | location = Deventer, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) | result = W | stack = yes }} | goals2 = Taylor Carney | stadium = De Grolsch Veste | location = Enschede, Netherlands | attendance = 27,093 | referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) | result = W | stack = yes }} Taylor J. Scott Kirby | goals2 = | stadium = De Grolsch Veste | location = Enschede, Netherlands | attendance = 28,182 | referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) | result = W | stack = yes }} Duggan Bronze Chapman Carter Yankey Carney | goals2 = | stadium = Carrow Road | location = Norwich, England | attendance = 14,449 | referee = | result = w | stack = yes }} Taylor Nobbs Bronze Christiansen Duggan Chapman | goals2 = | stadium = Prenton Park | location = Birkenhead, England | attendance = 7,047 | referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) | result = w | stack = yes }} Managers *c indicates caretaker manager Records : Main article: England women's national football team records '' 'Most Capped Players' 'Top Goalscorers'''